Evil Love
by Kurasgirl666
Summary: Vicki Bliss arrives in Domino with a secret: a powerful yami with a thirst for revenge and a longing for her lost love. Set from the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero clear through to the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.
1. A New Evil

_A/N: I decided to go along with the current crop of "insert" stories. This one will feature the Charm, Vicki, and Vittoria starting towards the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero and continuing through Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters._

**Chapter 1**

"Class we have a new student", The teacher told his class. He then told the blue-gray eyed, brown-haired girl to introduce herself. But, before she had a chance to, her charm glowed and she felt her soul being pushed into its room.

_I'm only doing this because I know you'll fuck this shit up, _the voice said, facepalming.

"Ohayo, I'm Vicki Bliss, and I love geography. In fact I know several different languages including Italian, Latin, Spanish, English, and Japanese. I also love computers and retro gaming. Sayonara, suckers!"

_Seriously, did you have to call everybody in class suckers?, _the girl said.

_Why not? I was just having fun. I'll leave you to deal with the fallout. Ciao!_

"Why don't you just go and sit down, Vicki. By the way, seating is alphabetical, by last name." The teacher told her, sighing.

She went and sat down behind Ryou Bakura. The voice told her that she sensed the presence of her long-lost love with the boy sitting just in front of her.

_I have a feeling that we may have found the guy that I am looking for. See that cord around the boy's neck, I'll bet that it leads to the Millennium Ring that my love always wears around his neck. After all this time, he and I will finally be reunited. But how to get him to come out, that will take some planning._

_Ummm...Maybe I can ask if he'll let me see the Ring._

_That might work, if he's not the type to be ashamed or scared of his yami. You do know what a yami is, don't you?_

_Y-y-yeah, I think so. Isn't a yami supposed to be a dark being? _

_You got that right, Kari, _the voice said with a smirk_, Oh, crap, here comes the teacher. Look busy._

_Wait, why would he be scared of his yami?_

_No reason, really, now get to work._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Now's your opportunity. Go ask the boy about his ring._

_O-OK, here I go._

Vicki walked over to Ryou and asked to see his ring.

"I'll show you my Millennium Charm, if you'll show me your Millennium Ring," she told him.

"Sure," he said, "and, by the way, how did you know about my Millennium Item, anyway?"

"A voice in my head told me."

Ryou pulled the Ring from under his shirt, while Vicki pulled her sleeve up to reveal her Charm. The Items glowed softly when they were brought close to each other.

"I wonder what that means?", Ryou asked, "because when I got to hold Yugi's puzzle, the puzzle shocked me."

_Obviously, the Spirit of the Puzzle doesn't like the Spirit of the Ring. But, I love the Spirit of the Ring, _the voice told Vicki.

"The voice in my head told me that the Puzzle shocked you, because the two spirits didn't like each other," Vicki told Ryou. "But my voice told me that she loves the Spirit of your Ring."

"Wait a second, that means that the voice in your head isn't a voice at all, but a spirit," Ryou said, "A yami to be precise."

"W-w-wow," Vicki stuttered, "that's amazing. I wonder what her name is, and how she got there."

_FYI, the name's Vittoria Lampo, and I was sealed into the Charm in my native Rome by High Priest Seth of the Egyptian Pharaoh's court._

_OK, then who's the Spirit of Ryou's Ring, and how did he get there?_

_The Spirit's name is Bakura Touzoku, and he was sealed into the Ring by the Pharaoh himself for stealing the Millennium Items. Bakura's my long-lost boyfriend. We last met in Swinging Sixties London, I was Charlotte Pimpernel, and he was Charlie Stockton. Before that, we had been separated for thousands of years. Oh, and don't ask me about the Puzzle Spirit, 'cuz I don't know._

_O-OK, I won't ask about him._

_Domo Arigato, Kari._

"She told me that her name's Vittoria Lampo, and that your Spirit's name is Bakura Touzoku. She was sealed into the Charm in  
Rome by a member of the Pharaoh's court."

"Why was she sealed in the first place?"

_To answer his question, I was sealed because I helped Bakura steal the Millennium Items._

"She said it was because she helped steal the Millennium Items."

_So does this mean that you and him are both out for revenge against somebody._

_Aha-ha-ha! I want revenge against that Priest, and 'Kura wants a piece of the Pharaoh! And we will do anything to get our revenge! There will be no stopping us, Kari!_

_Ooooh Boy, am I in for trouble!_

Ryou, I have a feeling that we are in for double trouble," Vicki told him, "Seems both of our yamis are out for revenge. Yours against the Pharaoh, mine against one of the Pharaoh's priests."

"So, what are the Charm's powers?", Ryou asked. But before Vicki could answer, the bell rang for class to start.

_Somethings are better left unknown,_ Vittoria thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Some of my friends are going to my apartment to play Monster World, would you like to come, Vicki?", Ryou asked.

_Yes, this could be my opportunity to reunite with my beloved, Bakura. Go for it, Kari!, _Vittoria mind-linked.

"Sure I would," Vicki told him, "I love to play games. I love to learn new ones even more."

"Here they come now," Ryou told her. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Miho, and Tèa soon joined them on the steps of the school.

"So who's the new girl, Ryou?", Tèa asked.

"Her name's Vicki Bliss," Ryou told her, "And like me, she too, has an evil spirit living inside of her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They were at Ryou's apartment playing Monster World when all of a sudden, all but three of the room's occupants lost consciousness. It turned out that they were sucked into their playing pieces by Ryou's yami, Bakura. The three that were left standing were Yami, Bakura, and Vittoria.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it's two-on-one, eh, Yami," Vittoria said, "You against me and my love, Bakura. Aha-ha-ha!"

_A/N: I did a cliffhanger on a plot point. Pretty good, huh?_


	2. Revelations

_A/N: Sorry that I (unknowingly) changed the story last chapter. I guess I should have researched the story a little more before I started to write it. But, hey, what's an insert without a few changes along the way?_

**Chapter 2**

"So it seems," Yami said, "But how can you be so sure that your 'love' wants to team with you? Or even still loves you back?"

Vittoria threw a dirty look at Yami, then she looked over at Bakura.

"So, do you?", she asked Bakura.

"I'll answer the second question first. You were a bit of a nuisance back then, but I still loved you, and still do, in fact," Bakura told her, "I'm reworking the game right now to allow for us to team up against Yugi. There, your all set to play my mistress, the Dark Witch."

"So there, Yugi," Vittoria said, smirking at him, "I guess your screwed now. Aha-ha-ha!"

Vittoria placed her piece on the board near Castle Zorc.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vicki looked down at her clothes, and then looked around frantically. Her paranoia was starting to set in. She had no idea where she was or how she was going to get out of here. Much less how she came to be dressed as a light fairy. She was surrounded by people she barely knew apart from the fact that they were Ryou's friends. She was starting to freak out.

"It's OK," Tèa told her, "It's going to be alright. You're among friends."

"Yeah, we'd never let anything happen to ya," Joey added, messing with her hair.

She began to feel better knowing she was with friends.

"So you have a Millennium Item, too, Vicki?", Yugi asked.

"Mm-hm", she nodded shyly, "the Charm. I also have a yami of my own. Her name's Vittoria Lampo."

"Let me guess, she's the dark brunette that just teamed up with the guy who's out to end us," Tristan remarked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Vicki answered.

"Why would she want to do that?", Miho asked.

"Just for kicks. She loves chaos and destruction, and relishes in other people's torture and deaths," Vicki told her.

"She has one sick sense of humor, you know that?", Joey said.

"I have a feeling she's the type that won't hesitate to hurt you to get what she wants," Tèa remarked, "Am I right?"

Vicki hung her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"She uses psychological torture to hurt me when I don't do what she wants."

"That bitch," Joey remarked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's a new round!", Vittoria exclaimed,"The battle continues!"

"Although Zorc lost a hand when his guard was down, he actually looks uninjured," Bakura narrated, "You could even say things got worse for our adventurers."

"Oh no!," Tèa said, "Look at Zorc's hand!"

"It's mutating!", Yugi exclaimed.

The hand mutated into an eyeball monster and a dragon.

"Aack!", Vicki cried, "It turned into monsters!"

"Any piece of flesh cut from my body transforms into a monster under my command!", Zorc told them.

"Rats!", Yugi exclaimed.

"Zorc is the source of all darkness! Poki!", the little yellow creature said, "He will continue to spawn monsters until you put out his evil life once and for all. Poki!"

"Guh huh guh huh!", the dragon said, "Leave them to us, Master Zorc."

"Very well," Zorc replied before leaving, "Kill them!"

"Are you running away, Zorc?", Yugi shouted, "Fight us here!"

"I have a special place prepared for our duel together!", Zorc explained, "Make your way to my castle while the fires of hatred still burn in your heart! If you can that is! H-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Zorc takes flight and disappears towards the castle," Bakura narrates.

"Jerk! Creep! Power Gamer!", Joey yelled, "We'll get to Zorc Castle no matter what it takes! You're going down, I tell you! Down!"

_We're playing right into Bakura's script!, _Yugi mind-linked, _We really are stuck in his game world!_

_You're right! Bakura made Zorc appear when the adventurers' guard was down. Then he was able to seal your souls into lead figures! Everything's gone according to his plan!, _Yami replied, _He's a game master to watch out for!_

_And when Bakura rolls the dice, he always gets a critical!, _Yugi mind-linked back, _Is there any way we can win?_

_There is!_, Yami told him.

"It's a battle!", Vittoria exclaimed.

"Warrior, it's your turn to attack!," Bakura said, "Now, Yugi! Roll the dice! But, don't forget! If you roll a fumble, that character will die!"

"Energetic Slash!", Bakura narrated, "The warrior cuts his opponent in half!"

"Am...amazing, Yugi!", Vittoria said, "Another critical hit!"

"Can he...?", Bakura gasped.

"Hey, get the lead out, Bakura!," Joey yelled, "So I killed him, right? What happens next?"

"Uh...", Bakura was stumped, "Seeing his companion slain by the warrior, the other monster hesitates and loses his next action! Beast tamer! It's your turn!"

_I have to make as many monster allies as possible before entering Castle Zorc!, _Yugi thought, _This monster is strong! It would be great to have him on our side!_

"I'll hold him down! Poki!", Poki said.

"I'm capturing you!", Yugi told the dragon, "Beast tamer hand power!"

"Until a few minutes ago, the dragon was a part of Zorc!", Bakura explained, "The potential to brainwash him is a very low 10%!"

_Ten percent! I need a dice roll of less than 10 or I fail, _Yugi thought, _But I believe in the other me!_

"Here goes!", Yami said.

_Heh...The red dice of the 10s column is an eight!, _Bakura thought, _There's no way he can...Eh?! What?! The spinning die hit the stopped die to change the roll...What is this technique?!_

"One of the many ways of cheating with dice, the double hit!", Yami told him, "The same class as your 'run of criticals', Bakura!"

"Another critical!", Bakura remarked.

_That means I get to brainwash him!, _Yugi thought, _Magic training hands, come forth!_

_So that jerk Bakura was cheating!, _Joey thought.

"If you can cheat...I can too!", Yami said, "Too bad for you...Bakura!"

"Bakura's been busted!", Vicki remarked, "Oh, Yeah!"

_But, _she thought, _If he's been messing with us, I cant imagine what it will be like when my yami finally gets into the game._

"OK," Bakura said, "From now on, we let the dice slide off our hands. Spinning is prohibited!"

_A/N: OK, so I took much of this chapter from the manga. I haven't really gotten this far into an insert before._


	3. Traps and Torture

_A/N: This chapter will not be as copied as the last one was I hope._

**Chapter 3**

"We're finally about to enter Castle Zorc!", Joey told everybody, "Are you ready?!"

"Be careful!", Poki warned the group, "There are traps set for you in Zorc Castle! Poki!"

"Okay!", Yugi told the little guy, "We'll be careful, Poki!"

"This place gives me the creeps," Vicki said, nodding, "But at least I know that you guys are behind me all the way."

"No matter what's waiting, we have Yugi on our side!", Joey told her, "He's a friend we can trust!"

_Ku Ku Ku...It's easy to say you can do it, _Bakura thought, _Yugi, now is the time to test your gaming skills._

"Now at last the adventurers' goal lies before them!", he narrated, "The drawbridge lowers, making a path into the castle!"

"Alright," Joey yells, "Let's go!"

"The adventurers enter Zorc's area," Bakura continued, "The castle field opens!"

"Wh-what the?!", Vicki exclaimed, "The castle is a diorama too!"

"You've come to the last stage of your quest," Bakura explained, "Somewhere in the castle waits Zorc! Can the group of heroes find him...and slay the demon?"

"Hey, Zorc! Where are you hiding?", Joey called, "You limp dork monster! Come out and fight us!"

"Huh?", Tristan said, "That tower looks suspicious!"

"Okay," Joey said, "Let's go in!"

"Hold on," Yugi told them, "I wonder what this pedestal is...? Those marks..."

_No...that mark is suspicious!", _Yami thought, _"It must have some meaning. It looks like the upper part of the pedestal is missing. Hm...This is a trap!"_

"Wait, everyone!", Yami told the group, "Don't go in the tower!"

"Huh?", Yugi told him, "But we're already here."

_You fell for it, _Bakura thought.

"Get ready, my dear," he told Vittoria, "You're going to love this part."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!", Vittoria cackled, "Yes!"

"The ceiling is falling!", Yugi cried.

"Yikes!", Vicki cried, "Spikes!"

"No!", Yami yelled.

"The adventurers have fallen into a trap," Bakura explained, "But don't worry! Instant death traps are the tool of amateur game masters. A good game master prolongs the torture as long as possible. I'll give you a chance to save them, Yugi."

"We're gonna be smushed!", Vicki cried.

"Everyone!", Yami yelled.

"Ouch!", Joey said, "This ceiling isn't just heavy, it's got spikes in it!"

"We can't move!", Tristan cried.

"Bakura and Vittoria!", Yami snapped, "You player-killing scumbags!"

"Aha-ha-ha!", Vittoria said with a flourish, "What Yugi? Can't take it anymore!"

"I know the breaking point of my lead figures. They can hold out for just a little longer," Bakura explained, "You have three turns. In other words, three rolls of the dice, Yugi. If you fail, your friends die! Ku Ku Ku!"

"This is the puzzle!", he continued, "To save your friends, you must create the column to support the ceiling. However, to do that you must roll a certain number on the dice."

_A certain number?_, Yami thought, _The roll of the dice causes the pillar to appear. What's the puzzle?_

"C'mon! Roll a critical!", Joey yelled, "Yugi!"

_I don't have time to think, _Yami thought, _Everyone's lives are riding on this!_

"Yes!", Yami cried, "A critical!"

"You did it!", The group yelled.

"Too bad! You did roll a critical, but I said you needed a certain number," Bakura explained, "Here's a hint: you have to roll doubles."

_Getting a critical is not enough, _Yami thought, _I have to get doubles! That carving must be the key!_

"Yugi!", Yami cried.

_I have to get the right answer fast, _he thought,_ Everyone's lives are on the line._

"That reminds me. It's time for a monster encounter. Roll to see if the Dark Witch appears, Vittoria," Bakura told her, "There's a thirty percent chance that she shows up!"

_If the Dark Witch shows up now!, _Yami thought, _They're dead for sure!_

"Twenty-eight!", Vittoria exclaimed, "Aha-ha-haaa!"

"The worst possible number for the adventurers!", Bakura explained, "The Dark Witch emerges from the castle."

"What!", Yugi cried.

"No!", Yami yelled.

"You fell for Zorc's trap, I see! Dumb kids!", the Dark Witch told them, "Plea, bitches, plea! I shall enjoy seeing your torture up close and personal."

"So you're that torturous yami!", Yugi cried, "You're hikari is scared half to death right now!"

"An unexpected addition to my plan. That autistic little fool fell for it, and now all of you are paying the price. Aha-ha-ha!"

"D-Dammit! That's low!", Joey yelled as the Dark Witch was visualizing them impaled on the spikes, "Bringing a handicapped kid into this. Are you listening?"

_This is bad, _Yami thought, _Not only are they about to be crushed, they're defenseless against the Dark Witch's attack._

_No good, _he thought, rolling a thirteen.

_Crud, _Joey thought, _Can't hold out much longer..._

"The Dark Witch attacks," Bakura narrated, "Since her target can't move, her success rate is ninety-five percent"

"Not the best number," Vittoria said, rolling a forty-one, "But it's a good start to your slow and painful death at my very hand."

She used her magic to use some of the spikes to slash across their midsections.

_C'mon Yugi...you have one last chance, _Joey thought, _Roll the dice! Even with spikes in our heads, we believe in you!_

_Guys, _Yami thought, _Now I get it! I've figured out the puzzle of the carving! The carving is a pair of numbers with the middle part missing. The numbers on the carving are 0-3-6-8-9. The other numbers, 1-2-4-5-7, won't work! Dice, don't let our faith be for nothing! This is our last chance! Let the correct number appear!_

_Is that it? Is that the correct number?, _he thought, rolling a sixty-six, _Please!_

_Can't...keep it up...anymore!, _Joey thought.

The pillar appeared with the number 99 on it.

_The pillar appeared, _Yami thought, _That was the correct number!_

"Wh-what?!," Bakura exclaimed, "But I was sure he rolled a 66!"

"The Light Fairy used her magic to make the pillar appear."

"In that same instant, Zorc appears, with another attack," Bakura narrated, rolling a twelve, "Zorc strikes the adventurers!"

"I'll slice through all of you," Zorc declared, "Tower, pillar, and figures all at once! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Haa! Dead at last!"

"You forget! The player characters have much higher speed," Yami told Bakura, "Once the puzzle was solved, they succeeded in escaping!"

"That means we're all alive and well and behind your back!", Joey yelled.

"By taking Zorc's back," Yami told Bakura, "the adventurers get a surprise attack! Bakura, I'll show you the power that we have as a team!"

"Are you ready, Zorc?", Joey said, "There's plenty more where that came from!"

_A/N: Sorry this chapter ran so long. It was so action-packed, and I wasn't going to cut any of it._


	4. Zorc Defeated

_A/N: Gomen Nasai for the long overdue chappie. This will be the final chapter of Zero before moving on to Duelist Kingdom._

**Chapter 4**

"The warrior nailed him!", Vicki cheered.

"That'll show him!", Joey said.

"On this turn, the adventurers snuck up behind Zorc and the Dark Witch," Bakura narrated, "Therefore, they get extra attacks. Got it? Roll the dice."

"All right," Yami agreed.

"Let me take him down!", Tristan said, "Bakura, we agreed to play this game because we thought you were our friend. But, not only did you betray us, you turned us into this! I'll never forgive you in a million years! I'll put bullets in your brain, Zorc and Dark Witch!"

With that, Tristan shot Zorc and the Dark Witch in the side. Then Tèa used her magic on them. Finally, Yugi used his dragon against the Dark Witch and Poki against Zorc.

"What?! Again?! How can Yugi keep rolling criticals?", Vittoria exclaimed, "He's not doing anything special with his hands!"

"Scared, you two?", Joey taunted, "Yugi told you the answer. Our souls are channeled into Yugi's dice. When we get mad...the dice get angry!"

Once the smoke from all of the attacks cleared, it turned out that Zorc and the Dark Witch hadn't taken any damage.

"H-Hahahaha...Fools! You are still apprentices, Level one adventurers," Bakura told them, "You don't have enough experience to defeat Zorc and the Dark Witch!"

"But that's even after all those critical hits," Joey said.

"Th-then...there isn't any way for us to win," Yugi summed up.

"Are you calling me unfair? Cowardly, perhaps?," Bakura fired back, "As the 'Dark Master', I made everything in this game world. I am the rules! I am the monsters! I am God!"

_The game was rigged so that we couldn't win from the start!_, Yami thought.

"Now, continue the battle," Vittoria told them, "You can at least act out your deaths gracefully!"

_Yugi...you think that you've stopped my run of criticals, _Bakura thought, _But, just like you, I have other ways…secret ways! I've sealed the soul of one of my host's former gaming friends into every one of these lead figures. Each miniature acts their part in the scenarios that I create. But, I'm not limited to lead figures. I can seal a soul into anything. That is the power of my Millennium Ring!_

"You've had your turn – Now Zorc and the Dark Witch get theirs," Bakura told him, "They turns their full wrath on the adventurers. Dance, Soul Dice!"

Zorc and the Dark Witch hit the adventurers with the super-critical Dark catastrophe attack.

"Zorc and the Dark Witch's magical attack has the power to kill characters with more than fifty hit points in an instant. All of the player characters are dead," Bakura explained,

_Well then, it's probably pointless but, I'll calculate each character's status on the computer. There are so many variables in this game, it's safest to let the computer crunch all the data, _Bakura thought, _What?! They still each have one hit point left?! That can't be! Something's gone wrong!_

"You made it!", Yami told the adventurers.

_I knew it! I knew they'd be okay...and my other soul couldn't be dead!, _Yami thought, _Even when our souls are separated, we're never apart. If my other soul died, my soul would die, too. The game isn't over yet!_

_How? How did they?, _Vittoria thought, noticing something, _What?! _

"'Kura, your left hand is typing by itself!", She told him.

_I am Ryou Bakura. I won't let you kill my friends. I'll fight too, _appeared on the screen of the computer.

_Ryou...I locked my host's soul deep down. How did his consciousness come to the surface?, _Bakura thought, _Could it be? My own soul is linked to the Zorc miniature in the game world. But Zorc was hit in the left side when the adventurers caught him off-guard. It's impossible...but it's real! Ryou is controlling my left hand._

"I'll say it one more time, Bakura," Yami told him after Joey took out one of Zorc's eyes, "It's not over yet!"

"If I do this," Bakura said, "and place the computer where my left hand can't reach, you're powerless!"

_Bakura's expression changed when he checked the game data on the computer. What in the world is going on?, _Yami thought, _I know he made some kind of miscalculation. Maybe that's the key to defeating Zorc and the Dark Witch!_

_First things first, _he mind-linked Yugi, _we have to restore everyone's hit points – fast! Tèa can use her healing magic on her turn._

_But if Zorc and the Dark Witch attack before she can go, _Yugi mind-linked back, _we're dead for sure!_

_Please let my turn come next, _Tèa thought, _then I can raise everyone's hit points with my healing spell. My level's too low to raise the dead. If anyone dies in this game, they die forever._

"According to initiative scores, Tèa may get to go first. But, Zorc's score is tied with hers. That means they both go at the same time," Bakura explained, "In this case, the first attack is decided by a die roll. Is that fair enough for you, Yugi? We both throw the dice. The one who rolls closest to 00 goes first. This is it! If you win initiative, the magician's healing magic can save everyone's lives. However, if I win, Zorc and the Dark Witch's next attack will wipe them out. Are you ready? Let's go!"

Bakura rolled a 00, while Yami rolled a 09.

"The game is over Yugi!", Bakura exclaimed, "Prepare yourself! The Dark Witch moves faster than Tèa. She raises her wand to attack and..."

"Are you blind, Bakura?," Yami pointed out, "Take a good look at your own roll."

Bakura wound up rolling a 10 instead. Tèa used her healing magic on the other adventurers.

_Why didn't the dice roll a critical?, _Bakura thought, _These are just ordinary dice. They aren't my soul dice after all. What happened to them? Where did they go?_

"All right! You're healed. But compared to Zorc and the Dark Witch, you're still nothing more than microorganisms. Even at your maximum hit points, you'll be blown to dust on Zorc's next turn," Bakura explained, "Zorc hits on an 80 or less. If he hits, then all of you take damage!"

_My left hand threw the dice on its own, _he thought, _and those are the soul dice! My left hand was hiding them from me!_

"Awright!", Joey exclaimed, "He fumbled! He blew himself up!"

_This blasted left hand!, _Bakura thought as he impaled the hand on a castle spire, _How do you like that, Ryou?_

"Owww…," Vittoria remarked, cackling loudly, "that's gotta hurt!"

_How could this be the same Bakura, _Yugi thought, _I won't believe it! This can't be the same Bakura who was so nice to us._

"That guy's not Bakura!", Tèa said.

"I think so too!", Tristan added.

"Yeah! We remember," Joey remarked, "The real Bakura's a good guy. He wasn't lying back then, Ryou Bakura really was our friend."

"Next is beast tamer Yugi," Bakura told them, "It's your turn!"

_Even at level one, we still have the power to believe in our friends, _Yugi thought.

"Game Master," Yami declared, "The beast tamer will try his hand power on Zorc, the Lord of Darkness."

"What?! Your 'Hand Power' is a magic ability that turns enemy monsters into allies," Bakura told him, "Do you honestly think that it will work on Zorc?"

_We've figured it out, _Yugi thought, _Our friend is trapped within Zorc._

"A useless effort," Bakura fired back, "Zorc would never become your ally, even if it meant the end of the world."

"I'm trying it anyway," Yami said, "Here's my roll!

"A critical!", Yami announced rolling a 05, "The training hand appears."

"Fool!", Zorc said, "You'll have to raise your level to a million before you even think of having me as an ally! You'll...what?!"

Smoke rose from Zorc's side as he spoke.

"Look at Zorc's left side!", Tèa remarked.

"What?!", Vittoria exclaimed, "How can this be happening? Somebody is coming out of Zorc's left side."

As soon Vicki saw who it was, she got excited.

"Ryou! Ryou!", she exclaimed, "I-I was sooo worried. I thought that the Ring had got you for sure."

"It's OK," Ryou blushed, "It's gonna be OK. I'm the white mage Bakura, by the way."

_A white mage created by my host,_ Bakura thought.

"It's still your turn!", He told Yami, "The gunman goes next."

"The gunman attacks," Yami said, "He shoots Zorc."

"What's going on?", Joey asked, "That hurt him a lot worse than before."

"I thought that it might help," Ryou explained, "I lowered Zorc's defenses with my white magic."

_Zorc's defenses are down. His hit points are dropping. I'll have to use my last resort, _Bakura thought, _I'll show you all! No matter how many of you low level characters there are, you'll never defeat the Dark Master and the Dark Witch!_

_This game has reached the final stage, _Yami thought, _But I'm sure the Dark Master still has some tricks up his sleeve. If we let our guard down, we're dead. This is the last stand between the players and the Dark Master. One will live and one will die._

"Look!", Vicki said, "Zorc's changing shape!"

"This is Zorc's final form," Ryou told them, "His attack and defense both level up."

"And now it's Zorc's turn," Bakura announced, "His long-awaited attack!"

_He's doing it, _Yami thought, _Concentrating all his energy. How can we survive this one?_

_No good, _Ryou thought, _No time to raise everyone's defense._

Zorc attacked everybody with his new super-critical attack, Zorc Inferno. Ryou blocked the attack as best as he could with his Shining Shield, but it almost knocked him out of the game.

"Ryou," Vicki told him, "you risked your life to save us."

"Just wait, Bakura," Tèa told him, "I'll use my healing magic on my next turn to..."

"Tèa, if you have enough magic points to heal me," he told her, "use all of that energy on your attack this turn. I don't have enough power to protect everyone again. If we don't finish it this turn, we will all be destroyed."

"We got ya, Bakura," Vicki spoke up, "If we gotta die, we'll do it together. It's time to hack and slash!"

_How could they withstand the Zorc Inferno?_, Vittoria wondered.

_This is bad, _Bakura thought, _After he attacks, his weak point is exposed._

_If Zorc raises both his attack and defensive power when he transforms, then why didn't he do it before now?, _Yugi mind-linked.

_That's because this is Zorc's final gamble. We've pushed him so far that he had no choice, _Yami mind-linked back, _He may have raised his attack and defense power, but in return, he's exposed his weak point._

_Weak point?_

_Look at that!, _Yami mind-linked pointing to Zorc's chest, _The muzzle of Zorc's death weapon. There's his weak point! The Eye of Zorc!_

"The hole is closing," Tristan remarked.

"No good. It's too late," Yugi said, "It'll seal up before we can strike back."

"You're too late! It sent a chill down my spine when you figured out Zorc's Achilles' Heel, but if the opening closes, I have nothing to fear," Bakura announced, "We win!"

Poki flew to the opening where the Eye was to stop the hatch from closing.

"This is your chance!", he told them, "Blow me away along with him. Poki!"

"We won't sacrifice a friend we've fought alongside," Vicki declared, "Evil souls aren't worth an ounce of the life of a friend."

"But it's impossible to save me. Poki!", he said, "I can't get out. Poki!"

"Let's go!", Yami announced, "The Beast Tamer attacks!"

"Just you wait!", Yugi told Poki, "I'll save you!"

Yugi sent his training hand to save Poki using a Jet Stream Punch. Yugi hit the weak point dead on in the process.

"Now it's the warrior's turn!", announced Yami.

"This is the final blow!", Joey said, using his Explosive Energetic Slash.

"Not yet, I still have a card to play," Bakura announced, "The fact that you didn't finish Zorc and the Dark Witch on this turn will be your downfall. On the next turn, Zorc and the adventurers must roll for initiative again. Yugi, this is the last roll! We roll at the same time, and the one closest to 00 goes first. This roll also determines the attack success. So it determines who goes first – and who kills who. And if we roll the same number, we both die. I blow up at the same time you attack me. Either way we win!"

"I'll take you on, Dark Master," Yami declared, "This roll means life or death!"

"Yugi, we're channeling our faith into your hands," Vicki told him, "Into the dice."

"Yes, I have it!", Yami told her, "Everyone's belief, everyone's power, in this hand! I'll channel it all into this hand!"

_It's useless to struggle, you will die in this world, along with Zorc and the Dark Witch, _Bakura and Vittoria thought, _Even if our avatars die, as long as the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Charm exist, our souls will live forever. And now, with the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Charm, We'll take the step we can only take once. We'll seal parts of our souls into these dice. There's no way we won't get a super-critical when we roll these dice._

"Yugi," they told him, "This is the end!"

"Whoa, they must have synced up or something," Vicki told the other adventurers, with a gulp.

"Just another ability the Millennium Charm has, hikari," Vittoria and Bakura responded, cackling.

_Please, dice, please respond, respond to our hearts!, _Yami thought rolling a super-critical 00.

"To roll a super-critical at this junction, Yugi, we salute your skill as a gamer! But too bad for you, there's no chance of you leaving this game alive! Our dice will roll a super-critical 100% of the time, and if the rolls are the same, we win! Your lives will end the moment these dice hit the ground!", Bakura and Vittoria told him, rolling a super-critical of their own, "What a cruel strike for you! At the moment when you were sure of victory! To fall into the jaws of defeat! This is great! This was the best game ever! Two sets of double zeros! The most dramatic ending! Everyone dies! Just as you leap forward to attack, Zorc and the Dark Witch blow up, taking you with th-"

"What?!", they say as the dice begin to shake, "The dice are cracking! It's you two, Ryou and Vicki!"

"We don't want to lose any more friends!", they say, "Even if it means our souls should shatter!"

_Ryou and Vicki's souls were in the dice. Could it be, when we sealed parts of our souls into the dice, they somehow sent their souls too, _Bakura and Vittoria thought, _But, if they put their entire souls in the dice, they can't go back to their bodies. That's double suicide! They gave their lives to destroy the dice!_

"Yugi, everyone," Ryou and Vicki said as they faded away, "Thank you for believing in us."

_Our dice are gone, _Bakura and Vittoria thought, _Nothing but dust!_

_Bakura and Vicki, _Yami thought, _I can still feel your hearts!_

"So you rolled a super-critical? I don't see any super-critical!," Yami said, calling out Bakura and Vittoria, "No dice, no roll! We attack! Prepare yourselves Zorc and Dark Witch, you fiends!"

Tèa then hit Zorc and the Dark Witch with her Final Big Bang attack, defeating them as well as Bakura and Vittoria. The moment that the devious duo were defeated, the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Charm deactivated and hit the floor of the game room, along with the beads on the Charm's bracelet, freeing Ryou and Vicki from the clutches of their evil yamis.

_A/N: Finally, I've finished with Zero. Duelist Kingdom here we come!_


	5. The Mystery of the Roman Yami

_A/N: I'll use this chapter to tie up loose ends about Vittoria and start on Duelist Kingdom._

**Chapter 5**

"I've been wondering," Tèa asked, "What brought you to this part of the world?"

"My yami had been searching for her boyfriend for a really long time. She said that she hadn't seen him since she was in London in the 1960's singing as Charlotte Pimpernel. Last she saw he was sharing a body with a thief named Charlie Stockton."

"Charlotte Pimpernel, huh? Wasn't she that singer that died of a drug overdose at the end of the Disco era?"

"I think so. I guess that she was sick of everybody calling her crazy for blaming everything that was happening to her on Vittoria. Although, I don't think that she was really the one that killed herself."

"Really, then who was it?"

"My guess is that it was Vittoria and Yami Bakura. They even said that her boyfriend/manager was the last one to see her before she died."

"Anything to get out of trouble, those rats," Joey remarked.

"It was like they knew they would get another chance with another set of hikaris," Yugi added, "So how did you get your hands on the Millennium Charm?"

"I was going to garage sales with my grandma when I found it. Of course, she let me buy it. The guy that was selling it said that his wife died because of it. He also said that it came from Ancient Egypt by way of Ancient Rome."

"That explains the name of your yami. She must have stolen the Charm and fled home to Rome with it before she was caught."

"It was more like they fled to Rome. She took her boyfriend with her."

"Who was her boyfriend?" Tèa asked.

"A guy by the name of Akefia Bakura."

"You think that Vittoria killed the guy's wife?" Tristan asked.

"Possibly, she was known to kill her hikaris after they had served their purpose or if they failed her."

"I guess that by the time she found you she was desperate to find Yami Bakura, because she didn't kill you."

"People say that I'm a little too trusting, so she used me to get here."

"So, Vicki, do you have any place to live around here?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really. I've been living in a hotel and having my school stuff sent to a PO Box."

"You can sleep here tonight," Ryou told her, "and then tomorrow I can help you move into my spare room."

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were putting the finishing touches on Vicki's room, the bell rang on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" She asked.

"At this time of day," Ryou answered, "probably the mailman. Let's go see what he wants."

"Package for a Miss Vicki Bliss and a Mister Ryou Bakura," The mailman announced.

"Right here," she told him, "I wonder who it is from? Wow, Industrial Illusions! I wonder what they would want with us. Whatever it is, it is probably something big."

She took the package to the living room where she had her deck sitting on the table. Upon opening the box she found two gloves, some gold stars, two pairs of Duel Monster cards, and a video tape. One of each set was blank, and the other had a treasure on it. She put the tape in the VCR and went around the table to grab the remote and hit play. While she waited for the tape for to start she started to shuffle her deck, strategizing in her head. She had gotten so into what she was doing that she jumped when the tape started.

"Now, now, Vicki-girl, don't go zoning out on me," Maximillion Pegasus told her, "Being that you are from Oregon, you should already know who I am."

"Huh," she asked, coming out of her thoughts, "H-how did you know what I was doing?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Yours just so happens to be that Charm that you wear on your beaded bracelet. Bakura's is that Ring around his neck. You are also not the one that knows five languages, your yami is. Am I correct?"

Vicki blushed at that, while Ryou had that deer in the headlights look.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll tell you why I sent you two that 'cool stuff' as you would call it. I am hosting a tournament on my island, Duelist Kingdom, and I want you two to participate in it. In other words, Vicki-girl the stars are not for your clothes, they are to be bet in the duels. Don't lose them in your belongings, either. Oh and by the way, I have something that is precious to each of you here on this island as an incentive for you to win my tournament. Bet you can't guess what that may be," Pegasus said as the tape ended.

"You don't suppose that he took somebody in my family, do you?" Vicki asked Ryou.

"He probably did the same thing to both of us. He either took my sister or my father, how about you?"

"My grandma, aunt, mom, or dogs. I guess that means we have to win the tournament to free them," she said with a gulp, "I wonder who else is going to be in it."

"I heard that Yugi beat the top-ranked duelist in Japan, so he could possibly be in the tournament. I know that sometimes the host of the tournament also participates. Usually champions from other tournaments and countries are invited making the competition pretty tough."

"Oh, you mean like Bandit Keith from my home country, and Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood from here in Japan."

"So what kind of deck was that that you were shuffling? Mine is an occult deck."

"I've got a light fairy deck, just like the figurine that I used in the Monster World game. I used to duel all of the time back home. I beat my cousins quite a few times, other times my opponents were classmates. Towards the end nobody wanted to duel me, because I was too good at it."

_A/N: This chapter contained a little bit of the past and a little bit of the present. For example my grandma died last year, while both of my dogs are still alive._


	6. Hostile Takeover

_A/N: I will try to publish a new chapter of this story every Friday._

**Chapter 3**

That night as Vicki was laying down to go to sleep, she felt her soul being shoved into her soul room as her Charm glowed. She sat up with a startled look on her face. She was so scared of what was going to happen to her that she was sweating, shaking and breathing hard. She heard footsteps headed towards her. Then, out of the shadows appeared her yami, Vittoria.

"So we meet again, my traitorous hikari," She snarled, "I guess I couldn't stay away for long. Hehehehe!"

"Wha-What are you going to do to me?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Punish you for your insolence, of course," Vicki looked about ready to faint as Vittoria used her Charm to create Shadow Bindings and chain her hikari face-first to the wall. Then Vittoria used a whip on her, laughing the whole time.

"That's what you get for turning on me, Kari," She said as Vicki cried out in pain. The cries made Vittoria laugh and whip even harder. She whipped her hikari until she was leaking a fair amount of blood. Vittoria then put down the whip and wiped her finger in the wounds, licking up the blood. She then started to whip Vicki again.

"You know, in Ancient Rome, the punishment for being a traitor was usually death. But because killing you would mean my death, I will spare you. Instead I shall leave you locked in your soul room until I feel like letting you out," Vittoria said as she left. After she closed the door to Vicki's soul room, she used the Shadow Bindings to lock it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ryou was laying in his bed reading when he was also shoved into his soul room as his ring reappeared around his neck sticking its prongs into his chest. He whipped around, paranoid, not knowing what was going on. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly, out of the shadows appeared his yami, Bakura.

"Well, well, yadonushi," he said as he used Shadow Bindings to chain Ryou to the wall, "You've really done it this time. I was this close to getting my revenge when you and Vicki thought that it would be a good idea to meddle in my scheme. You're lucky that I'm so good at escaping the Shadow Realm, or should I say not so lucky."

"Please, you thought it was a good idea to take you and everybody else out at once," Ryou said as Bakura plunged his knife into his hikari's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Bakura twisted his knife inside of the wound make the pain worse and causing tears to run down the side of Ryou's face.

"Don't make it harder for you than it already is," the evil yami said as he plunged his knife into his hikari's shoulder and twisted it, "You know, I ought to leave you like that. Yes, I will definitely leave you like that."

And with those words, Bakura left Ryou's soul room, locking the door with Shadow Bindings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm baaack! Bwa-ha-ha!" Vittoria announced to the world as she woke up the next morning. She then began to take Vicki's plushies and everything else that was cute in the room, destroy them, chuck them into the closet, and slam the door, "There, that's much better."

She then walked out of the room with an evil smile on her face. As she was coming out of her room, Bakura was sitting in the living room watching television and looking at some stuff that was left on the coffee table the day before. Vittoria came into the room and sat down beside him.

"What is that you have there?" She said putting her arms around his waist and giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"It seems that our hikaris have been invited to a tournament on Maximillion Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom Isle."

"What's in it for us, and when are they supposed to depart?"

"It seems that Pegasus is in possession of the Millennium Eye. Shit, we better start packing because the boat leaves tonight."

"Eh, it shouldn't take us too long. I'll start packing this afternoon."

"Yes, but we also need to do some work on our hikari's decks."

"Yeah, I need to change her deck from a light fairy to a dark witch deck. Fairies are way too cutesie for somebody like me."

"Here you go," Bakura said handing her the deck that was on the table. He also gave her one of the gloves, a set of cards, and some of the star chips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon as they were packing, Vittoria was having difficulties finding suitable outfits to wear to Duelist Kingdom. She would take one look at each outfit and toss it aside, rolling her eyes. The clothes were all too frilly and cute for her liking. She couldn't find a single fashionable outfit in her closet or drawers. The more she looked, the more pissed she got. She wanted to destroy every last piece.

"No, no, no!" She complained, stomping her feet and throwing a pair of Mary Janes at the wall, "How could I not have a single thing to wear? Damn hikari!"

"What in the hell is going on here?" Bakura asked coming into the room, "Why are you not packed yet?"

"All of the clothes that my hikari has are frilly and/or cute! And I don't have time to buy new clothes! I swear my hikari dresses just like a little kid!"

"Just grab a couple of outfits and pack them! I don't care what they look like!"

"I'm not going to the tournament and have people laughing at me! They'll think that I'm nothing but a baby!"

"Look, if they even think about laughing at you, we can send them to the Shadow Realm."

She finally settled on two shirts, a sweatshirt, a skirt, a pair of shorts, a pair of leggings, and a pair of Reebok princess shoes.

"I'll just use the Charm to change the clothes when I put them on. Bwa-ha-ha!" she laughed, "They won't even know what hit them!"

_A/N: This chapter was particularly fun to write._


	7. On A Boat

_A/N: This chappie should be fun!_

**Chapter 7**

"This is going to be so romantic, eh, 'Kura?" Vittoria remarked, sighing, "The ship, the sea, the sun rise in a few hours."

"Romance, really, Vittoria," he said, "you should be spending the trip getting ready for the tournament."

"Whatever, Let's go explore the ship," she grabbed his arm, "Come on. We'll scope the competition while we're at it."

"OK, OK, fine. Geez, don't be so pushy!"

"What can I say?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a curious girl."

"How about 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"OK, how about this one: All work and no play makes 'Kura a dull guy'?"

"Ooh...creative. 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you, Vittoria."

"You love me, I love you, I don't want to live without you," she recited, as they kissed and looked out at the stars over the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did I see what I thought I saw?" Tèa asked Tristan.

"Tèa, we need to stay hidden or we'll get caught."

"Whatever, I could swear I saw Vicki kissing Bakura."

"No way, so those two are boyfriend and girlfriend. That was fast."

"Either that, or it's actually Vicki's and Bakura's yamis."

"If it is them, then that's two more problems we've got to deal with."

"Makes me wonder just what their plan is this time."

"Whatever it is, we've got to tell Yugi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh," Vittoria said, looking back towards the storage area, "I thought that I saw somebody."

"Really," Bakura replied, looking the same direction, "Who?"

"A couple of Yugi's twerp friends," she looked towards the storage area again, "I guess I was seeing things. If they are there, maybe I should use the Charm to force them out of hiding."

"And alert Yugi and everyone else on the ship of our presence. Are you insane?"

"What makes you think that I'm not?" Vittoria said with a smirk, as she activated her Charm, "Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-Free! Well, well, well, if it isn't the warrior and his fairy friend."

"Whatever you're planning, you're not going to get away with it!" Tèa said, struggling against the bonds.

"Gee, whatever shall I do?" Vittoria asked sarcastically, "Should I throw you overboard or just knock you out? Hehehehe!"

The Roman yami then used the Charm to throw Tèa and Tristan into the boxes, knocking them unconscious.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Bakura asked, yanking her away from the scene, "Now Yugi will be on us for sure."

"Awww...come on, I was just having a little fun," She pointed to the water, "It's not like he'll make the tourney now."

"I suppose I should at least throw him a ladder," He said, grabbing the ship's ladder and tossing it over the side of the boat. After that was done, Vittoria and Bakura walked away. But not before wiping Tristan and Tèa's memories of what happened.

"Why in the world would you wanna rescue him?"

"I don't want the Puzzle lost in the sea."

"Oh, really," She rolled her eyes, "You're something, 'Kura, you really are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What should we do now?" Vittoria asked, "I mean we already explored the ship and messed with Yugi's friends."

"I don't know about you," Bakura replied, "but I'm going stay here and read my book."

"Boring. Maybe I should go see what kind of chaos I can cause."

"You will do no such thing. Why don't you grab your phone and play with it instead of causing trouble?"

"I can't get reception out here, that's why."

"You've got to have at least a few things on there that don't require internet of some kind to use."

"I guess I've got a few games and some music on there that I can play," she said turning on her music and opening her solitaire app

"Will you please turn that crap down?"

"Fine, fine, whatever," she told him, grabbing her earbuds and muttering, "you don't have to be such a jerk about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the battery ran out on her phone, Vittoria grabbed a book out of her bag.

"Hey, 'Kura, check this out," she told him, "I found a psychopath test. Just for fun, let's see how many traits on the list we got."

"What does it say about scoring?" He asked her.

"It says that people are rated on a scale of zero to two, a total of thirty or above means that you have psychopathic tendencies. Since we both know that we are psychos, our scores probably will be over thirty. But, I don't get how you can score that high if there are only twenty items on the list."

"Some of the items must be worth more than others for the scoring to be like that. Geez, you are dumb sometimes."

"Oh, OK. Here we go," she said as she started to read off the list of traits, "Glib and superficial charm. I've got that one down pat.

She batted her eyelashes at Bakura.

"My hikari maybe, but definitely not me."

"Grandiosity. Would the trip from the US to Japan be considered grandiose? I think so."

"How about my plan to collect all the Millennium Items and get revenge on Yugi? Yes, I would say so."

"Need for stimulation. Well, I do seem to get bored a lot."

"I do happen to read quite a few books."

"Pathological Lying. I was constantly lying to cover my tracks while I was getting ready to make the trip to find you."

"I was always having to act like my hikari to lure his friends into my traps."

"Cunning and manipulativeness. I am always able to get what I want."

"Not always."

"Really. Name one time where I haven't."

"How about a few hours ago. You were listening to your music, and you had to put your earbuds in."

"OK, you got me there," she said, getting up and stretching, "Check it out, the sun is rising. Wow, so that's Duelist Kingdom Isle. They aren't gonna know what hit them! Aha-ha-haaa!"

_A/N: Sorry that the second half of the chapter got so random. BTW, I got the list from Time-Life's Be An Expert: Mysteries of the Criminal Mind._


End file.
